Flonne's Day
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Flonne has an idea that would please the great Laharl. Through her day, however, she discovers a couple aspects of the Netherworld. This is partly Flonne's point of view from the other "Day's" story. All these characters aren't belong to me


Flonne entered through the portal. The ex-angel trainee returned from the snowfield where she fought Laharl long ago. By now the field was empty no enemies had returned. She loved returning to that field early in the morning to play in the snow. The 1521-year-old girl made snow angels, snow bunnies, and even snow flowers. After a couple of hours in the snow, Flonne was freezing and decided to return to the castle.

Flonne looked around the castle for a place where she can get hot chocolate; while doing so, she was able to notice how the castle looked. She notice how dull the walls were, how plain the shops looked, how monotone the vassals acted… the optimistic girl could come up with a list of things. Flonne frowned at the passivity of the castle.

"Laharl has been the overlord for some time now; I think she deserves a nice-looking place to live." The demonic girl said to herself. Flonne walked around the castle for a while more, until she came near Laharl room, where she heard a yelling voice.

"Etna!" Flonne heard a familiar voice call for a familiar person. Without a second thought from Flonne, the vassal appeared, ten feet in front of her face, in Laharl's chamber.

"Yes, Laharl?" Etna asked with devilish smirk.

"Wash these." Laharl commanded as he gave Etna a basket of clothes. The red-haired vassal smelt a faint musk coming from the clothes; she also noticed some clothes and some sheets on top of the basket were wet.

A smirk grew on Etna's face; "Ohh... the little overlord wetted his..." she began.

"Shut up!" the overlord stated being more than slightly embarrassing about his occasional problem. Flonne giggled softly as she watched Laharl.

Only Flonne and Etna knew about the overlord's little problem, neither of who not supposing to know. Once Laharl knew Etna knew about it, he decided to have Etna do his laundry to prevent anyone else from finding out; plus Etna was a great liar, unlike Laharl. Etna, caring for the master in her own way, suggested to Laharl that he could wear diapers; surprisingly, not only did Laharl like the idea, but also actually looked forward to it. Alas, Laharl figured there are people who would want to take him down in any way possible, which include looking through his garage, and if something like that was found, Laharl's morale would drop instantly.

"I love it when Laharl gets angry and offended when he does childish things." the little angel said quietly to herself. "Laharl's child-like behavior made him so cute." Redness began to form on Flonne's cheeks as she stared at Laharl. The angel always wanted Laharl to show love and she wanted him to show love to her. She decided she had to give up on that second idea and had to be more assertive with her feelings. Flonne wondered how she would do that. She turned around and walked-away from the overlord's quarters. Flonne continued to walk around the castle trying to find think of a way to express her feelings.

"I know I can't tell him directly, he probably wouldn't take it too seriously; I have to please Laharl and his emotions first if I want to get anywhere with him." The little angel looked around the walls of the castle and suddenly an idea came to her. "I'll decorate the castle!" Flonne screamed in the empty room. "But I need a special occasion…" the demonic angel thought for a second. Flonne snapped her fingers; "Tomorrow Laharl would finish his first year as overlord. He'll be so happy to see his castle is completely different. Although I have to be quick since I only have until tomorrow, and I can only start when everyone is sleeping." Flonne knew she needed the prinnies for this job. She waltzed on over to the prinnies' lair and entered.

There, about forty prinnies were hanging around with nothing to do. A large prinny general prinny walked towards Flonne.

"What can I do for you dood?" The prinny asked.

"I need a favor from you prinnies." Flonne said with a smile on her face.

"Sure dood; we're bored as hell when the master has nothing for us to do."

"I want all the prinnies to help me decorate the castle for the beginning of Laharl's second year of overlord." Flonne giggled at what the castle could look like.

"I don't know dood. The master doesn't like surprises or changes; if he doesn't like it and finds out we helped, he may chuck us, and dood that hurts." The prinny replied.

"But if Laharl does like it, which I think he would, and he finds out you helped, he may give you a raise." Flonne stated.

"..." The general prinny just stood quiet.

"Please..." Flonne begged the prinny while having puppy-dog eyes, a sad face and hugging the prinny softly.

"Okay dood; we'll help you." The caved-in general told Flonne.

Flonne giggled "Great! I'm going to come get you and the others when everyone falls asleep.

"The general nodded; he turned to the other prinny and began to speak."Listen doods; Miss Flonne has asked us to help her with a midnight mission. She wants us to help her decorate the castle for Lord Laharl for a great first year as overlord. She would notify us when the mission will began; is that clear?"

"Aye aye, dood!" The other prinnies said in unison.

"Yay!" Flonne said, loving when the prinnies say "dood".

"Is there anything else, Miss Flonne?" the general asked.

"Where could I find supplies to decorate the castle?" The angel asked.

"Try the Rosen Queen Company; they carry just about anything." The general replied in a gentleman's tone.

"Thank you, mister general," Flonne gracefully said "and thank you prinnies for agreeing to help me." Flonne said loudly.

"No problem, dood."; "It's nothing, dood."; "Anything for Miss Flonne, dood."; "See you tonight, dood." The cluttered responses came from all over the room. "Good-bye: general, prinnies" Flonne said as she wished everyone best wishes.

"Farewell, dood" Every prinny shouted as they wove their little arms. Flonne left the prinnies lair.

On her way to the Rosen Queen Company, Flonne ran into Etna.

"Hello, dood!" Flonne slipped out.

Etna just stared at Flonne for a second. "My guess is that you were just with the prinnies."

Flonne nodded; "They're so cute and cuddly." Flonne notice that Etna was carrying a basket of clothes, which give a slight smell. "Another accident?" Flonne asked referring to Laharl.

"Yep," Etna answered bluntly. "At least this is a way to keep his ego from getting to large."

Flonne just blinked. "You know if Laharl didn't have problems that dragged him down, such as this little problem, his ego would overgrow and he'll become too arrogant and that never leads to good fore-comings." Etna explained to Flonne.

"You have a point there, Etna." Flonne smiled. "I shouldn't stop you; continue on, Etna."

Etna nodded her head and made her way to the laundry room, while Flonne headed down to the Rosen Queen Company.

Flonne made her way down the castle walls. "Soon these dull walls will be bright, colorful, and pretty." The angel said as she began to skip. Within a few minutes, Flonne found herself in front of the Rosen Queen Company. Flonne took a deep breath and entered the store. A store clerk greeted her as she walked-in the store.

"Good day madam, is there anything I may help you with?" The clerk said with a smile.

"I'm looking to redecorate a large area; where may I be able some supplies?" The little angel asked.

"Aisles 214 through 217." The clerk politely answered.

A sweat drop appeared on Flonne's forehead. "They really do have everything!" She said to herself trying not to release her excitement. After a minute-or-so of delightful skipping, Flonne finally reached aisle 214. She looked down the aisle to find many different color paints. The angel had no idea what color to make the castle, but she picked up light red, blue, midnight blue, light green, yellow, violet, white, pink, and orange hoping to figure-out the color scheme by tonight. Aisle 215 contained many arts such as classic works, contemporary works, amateur works, and netherworld exclusives, Flonne picked-out a little from each section. Aisle 216 was decorative objects such as living comforts and candles; the angel just chose about 200 different scented candles. Finally, aisle 217 was filled with little trinkets: frames, fragrances, stuffed animals, rugs, anything needed to complete a decorative project; Flonne grabbed many handfuls of stuffed animals, some of which included prinnies, chose-out about sixteen different rugs, and enough fragrances to freshen the entire Netherworld.

After Flonne's shopping, it was time to face reality again, thus talking of the total. She brought so many filled carts to the cashier that they lined up and down two aisles. Flonne, nervous of what the total was going to be, reached for her wallet, which contained all the Hell she had. The total appeared: 24,015 Hell; Flonne was surprised; she thought it would be much more. The demonic angel pulled-out five 5,000 Hell bills. She gave the cashier her money and received her 985 Hell in change. She left the Rosen Queen Company, pushing along her conga-line of carts.

When she exited from the super store, Flonne had no idea where to hide the carts, or even know where to place them. The angel fought long and hard trying to think of a place. "I know! I'll store the carts with the prinnies. They have so much extra space in their lair." The happy girl made her way to the prinny lair.

On her way, she almost ran into Laharl. Luckily, Flonne was intelligent enough to look around every corner before pushing her carts. The overlord was walking down the three-way intersection when Flonne caught sight Laharl, with her being on the third side.

"I can't let him see my carts." The angel thought for the few seconds she had. "I just distract him and force him straight down the hallway." Flonne saw Laharl coming down, and timed her jump to appear right in front of him.

"Hello, Laharl-san!" Flonne said while her hand behind her back and a large smile on her face.

"Gah!" Laharl gripped onto his heart. "Don't do that."

Flonne giggled. "Sorry." She placed herself directly on the overlord left side so he would not notice the carts. "How's your day been?" Asked the still smiling angel.

"Pretty well, I guess." Laharl replied as the two walked side-by-side. "You?"

Flonne giggled softly and gave a gentle nod of her head. Flonne then noticed they had reached the other side. Flonne gave a little peck on the overlord's cheek and ran off.

"What the..." Laharl turned his head only to see an empty hallway; the overlord shrugged and continued on his ways. After Flonne saw Laharl moving on, she grabbed all her carts, made a right, and continued forward. The carts rolled-forward, but soon they came to sudden halt; Flonne had reached the prinny lair. She entered and saw the same forty-or-so prinnies just playing around and the general walking up to her.

"Miss Flonne, is it time already dood?" The general asked with a queer look on his face.

Flonne shook her head. "No, but I was wondering if I could store the supplies we would be using in here."

"Sure thing dood." The general nodded his head, which required his body to kneel as well.

"Yay!" The optimistic angel cheered as she rolled-in the carts one-by-one. After ten carts, the general released a sweat drop. Flonne finished rolling-in the carts and smiled towards the general's direction.

"We're going to use all this stuff tonight?" The general said in disbelief.

"Not quite, I still don't know how I am exactly going to decorate the castle." Flonne replied.

The general fell to the floor. "You still don't know how you are going to decorate the castle!" The general yelling in more disbelief.

"I'll know by tonight, I promise." Flonne trying to calm the prinny.

"All right dood, but remember we prinnies have no artistic talent." The general making a negative statement.

"Don't worry." Flonne giggled as she left the lair.

Flonne slowly roamed the halls trying to process ideas for the castle. "Maybe this wall can be green, this wall can be violet, this wall can be yellow, and the ceiling can be midnight blue." Flonne rejected that idea. "Maybe this wall can be pink on the bottom and red on the top, and I can flip it for the opposite wall," Flonne liked that idea "and I can have the other walls be green and yellow and do the same thing." Flonne decided to keep that idea. "What about the ceiling though?" She looked up. Flonne thought long and harder; nothing came to her. The angel frowned.

She went through the rest of the castle planning what to do with the rest of the items she brought. "I can put that there, place those there, hand that there..." ideas starting flood the young girl's head and she knew exactly what to do with them. The angel had exactly planned what she was going to do with every object. "Yay! I can make this castle pretty, but I still don't know what to do with the ceiling;" Flonne sighed. "I'll come up with something." The young angel looked at a clock, which read 5:30 pm. "Oh good. I'll get some sleep and wake-up around eleven-ish; I have a long night ahead of me." Flonne took her internal ideas and skipped towards her quarters.

After a short skip down the boring castle, Flonne reached her room. A little known fact about this room that it is Etna's as well. The two good became such good friends that Etna allowed Flonne to move in with her. The angel and the vassal had beds on opposite sides of the room. The loved telling each other stories, thus how Flonne found out about Laharl's problem and many other things about him.

She opened the door and saw something moving in the shadows. Flonne flipped on the lights and saw it was a prinny; a prinny who was digging around through Flonne's and Etna's used underwear. Rage bellowed inside of Flonne.

"Get out!" She screamed with all her might. The prinny was extremely startled and began to run out the door, but now without him saying a comment.

"See 'ya A-cup." The prinny said as he rushed out the door. The prinny was about to turn and run off when someone blocked his path; it was Etna. The smirkish vassal picked the prinny up and positioned herself to throw him, far.

"Lady Etna, please don't throw me..." The prinny pleaded, but it had no effect on the demon. Etna cocked the prinny with one arm and threw it as far as she could. Etna became please be the distance the prinny was flying.

"Doooooooood..." The prinny was crying as she spiraled in the air. As the prinny neared impact, he screamed "Ah sh..." Boom! The prinny struck the ground face-first and caused a great impact. None of the castle was damaged, but the blast made it seem the castle was fall. The overlord, who was only around the corner, came running towards the site of the blast.

"Who chucked one of my prinnies?" The great Laharl demanding to know who did so. Etna raised her hand. "Why, Etna?" The master's voice softened just a little.

"The prinny came running out of my room." Etna testified.

"He was going through our clothes." Flonne added to support Etna.

"A pervert, eh?" Laharl said and soon giving a sigh. "Guess I better revive him." Laharl walked towards the hospital, and Etna and Flonne stood behind.

"On a panty-raid I guess; too bad he didn't live to enjoy it." Etna said as a smirk grew on her face.

Flonne gave a fake yawn.

"Tired already? It's not even six pm" Etna stated. Flonne nodded. "Well goodnight." Etna smiled as she pecked Flonne on the cheek and ran off.

Flonne was amazed. "That wasn't like Etna to do something like that. I wonder why she did that." Flonne shrugged it off thinking it was a joke, and closed the door of the two girls' bedroom.

Flonne striped down and got into her usual sleeping gear, a pair of bed pants and a night-time shirt. She removed the neatly placed blankets, got onto the bed, and wrapped the blanket around her. Within a minute, the angel drifted in dreamland. The only thing Flonne dreamt about was how Laharl would react to his new castle. Before she knew it, a quiet alarm went off and the sleeping angel woke-up.

The room was dark and she had trouble seeing anything. Flonne heard the light snores that came from Etna. Flonne's eyes quickly became adjusted to the dark room and she was about to see, somewhat. She noticed Etna sleeping on her bed; Etna never liked to wear extra clothes to bed, so she just slept in her underwear. The angel got out of bed and quietly got dressed. She tiptoed across the room, opened the door, and left the sleeping Etna all alone.

Flonne giggled very softly at what was about to happen. She heard the complete silence of the castle and enjoyed it. She walked over to the prinnies' lair and quietly knocked on the door; she heard soft sound as the general came to open the door. Flonne figured most of the other prinnies would be sleeping, but when the door opened, she saw many prinny just playing with the stuff she bought; some were even playing catch with the prinny plushies. The angel stepped into the lair.

"Miss Flonne, it's ever-so-nice to meet you." The general greeted Flonne; he then turned around and spoke to the prinnies. "Ten-hut!" The general said in loud, but not-too-loud, tone. The other prinnies lined up in uniform fashion. "Listen doods; our mission is now at hand. We will follow Miss Flonne's orders as we redecorate the castle. Remember, we must be very quiet. Is that clear?"

"Aye Aye, dood." Each prinny said as a whisper. Miss Flonne escorted the prinnies outside their lair. She described everything she wanted done with the castle.

"Is that clear, prinnies? Remember, we only have about seven hours, but don't rush your work; it has to be grand for master Laharl." Flonne stated to the prinnies; who all gave a salute to signalize a yes. "Great, now let's get to work." The prinnies scattered as they went to gather their needed supplies.

Flonne enjoyed how the prinnies were painting the walls and decorating them, but she noticed one prinny not working. The angel walked over towards the prinny and smiled.

"How come you're not working? Are you not feeling well?" Flonne asked with care for the prinny.

"No." The prinny replied. "I'm not working because your girlfriend tossed me."

Flonne's care dropped somewhat. "First of all, Etna's not my girlfriend. Second, you had no right to be in our room. Third, what Etna did was a bit wrathful, even for what you were doing. Finally, it was Etna who tossed you, not I.

"I thought you two were together." The prinny began to reply. "You two shared the same room and were always very nice to each other. I always like lesbians and wanted a token of you two. But I'm sorry now, dood".

Flonne gave a loud sigh; sighing by the fact of another man with a too active of an imagination. "I'm glad you said you're sorry, but it would be better if you show it by working."

"Aye aye, dood" The Prinny agreeing with the forgiving Flonne.

All of the prinnies were working hard for a couple of hours now. Flonne saw her creation coming to life and just wanted to nurture it. Flonne was amazed by the prinnies's speed; half the castle was already done. The general walked up to the cheerful angel.

"Miss Flonne, a number of the prinnies requests a short-break; is that okay with you dood?" The general asked in his most respectful tone.

Flonne nodded her head. "Of course they can; this is excellent progress they are making. How can the prinnies work so fast? It must be the power of love." Flonne accidentally answering her own question."

"Actually no." The general said bluntly. "I told them about the possible pay increase, and they jumped on the idea. I guess you could call it the power of love of money." The general smiled as he walked from Flonne going to tell the others to take a break.

"The power of love of money..." That statement repeating in Flonne mind.

The prinnies finished their short break, which lasted an hour, and returned to work. By five am, the prinnies were finished. The castle looked exactly like what Flonne imaged.

"Incredible job, prinnies" Flonne commented on the prinnies hard work. "I'll be sure to pester him about the raise you deserve." The prinnies cheered as they returned to their lair.

"Goodnight, Miss Flonne." The general said.

"Goodnight, dood." Flonne said with a smile. The general was the last to enter the lair and closed the door. The angel was so happy at what just happened that she went straight to Laharl's chambers.

Flonne opened the door softly to Laharl's questions. The young overlord was sleeping soundly in his coffin. Flonne figured the master went to bed around nine last night, simply because he wanted to. Flonne tipped-toe quietly to the sleeping Laharl. The demonic angel smiled as she looked at the young overlord sleeping. She noticed his sheets were dry; Flonne was happy by that because he couldn't excuse himself out of Flonne's gift. She lightly taped the sleeping overlord on his shoulders.

Laharl slowly opened his eyes. He saw a dark figure in front of his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Laharl realized it was Flonne.

"What the... why are you in my quarters, and why did you wake me up?" Laharl asked in a stern voice.

"I want to show you something." Flonne had the largest smile she ever had.

"This better be good." Laharl said as he got out of bed. Flonne discovered that Laharl was just like Etna and that he only slept in his underwear. Flonne blushed as she saw Laharl only in pair of boxers. Laharl quickly put-on a pair of his usual shorts. He walked up to Flonne and directed him out of his quarters. What Laharl saw next nearly made him faint.

Bright colored walls made Laharl squint. Artists like Van Gogh aligned the walls with classical paintings. Along the edges of the walls, stuffed animals were positioned as if they were greeting people. Matching colored candles was hung up along the walls. Laharl looked down to see a huge rug covering the entire floor with a pattern of designs; a scent of flowers tickled Laharl house as he looked at the rug. Laharl peered up to see a splatter of many of the remaining colors Flonne had.

"I decorated the entire castle for you as celebration of a great first year as overlord." Flonne giggled. Laharl was speechless. Flonne stated into the overlord's eyes and saw the love he had deep inside of him. Laharl, having no choice but to stare into Flonne's eyes, saw calmness and beauty within her. The two dilated eyes stared into each other. The two inched slowly towards Laharl. Before neither of the two knew it, their lips were connected. A magic aura formed around the couple as they expressed each other. After only a few seconds, their lips departed and glared into each other's eyes.

"So Laharl, do you like the new castle." Flonne not wanting her idea to go to any waste.

Laharl smiled. "I actually think it's pretty. You did a great job."

Flonne blushed. "I can't take all the credit, the prinnies did the work; I just came up with the ideas."

"They did a great job," Laharl giving credit where it's due. "but it couldn't be done without you."

Flonne smiled. The two looked into each other eyes again, and Laharl invited Flonne back into his room. They walked over to Laharl coffin, and both got into it. They held each tight, and the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

The general was eavesdropping on the two. The general smiled. "That new raise is going to be ours!"


End file.
